


The World We Live In

by cricketk



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 06:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricketk/pseuds/cricketk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy endings come in all shapes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The World We Live In

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The World We Live In](https://archiveofourown.org/works/408168) by [GoddessofBirth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofBirth/pseuds/GoddessofBirth). 



> Many thanks to Goddessofbirth for permission.

In which Stiles does some tough growing up.

Downloadable from [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?v25zge4gyiv4f74).


End file.
